Mesma hora, mesmo lugar
by Lally Y K
Summary: O primeiro passo é odiar. O segundo é desistir. O terceiro é ignorar. Odiar o que deseja, desistir do que acredita, ignorar que sente algo além do que devia. DmxHg - Para Vick


**Disclaimer: Não me pertence. **

**N/A: Para Vick Weasley, sem betar nem nada, mas ela me perdoa. Um short hurt-confort/angst, para uma volta de um longo recesso de Dhr. Em algum lugar entre o epílogo e DH.**

_**Mesma hora, mesmo lugar**_

_Por Lally Y K_

Eixos, fechos, espelhos.

Suas mãos encontram o sutiã. Vejo seu reflexo escondido pelos seus cabelos, obscuros pelo loiro, claros pela cor. E nada faz sentido.

Beijos, sussurros, lampejos.

A sua boca encosta na minha clavícula, seus braços me apertam com o ímpeto de me machucar - e dói, mas não do jeito ruim, do jeito que você queria, e sim da maneira que desprezamos - e murmura meu nome contra minha pele. Não é um elogio, é um desabafo. É uma tortura. É uma ilusão. 'Hermione', e escuto suas juntas estalarem contra meu quadril com raiva. A língua brinca com o lóbulo e fecha os lábios até encontrar a raiz do ninho de cabelos.

Um, dois, três.

O primeiro passo é odiar. O segundo é desistir. O terceiro é ignorar. Odiar o que deseja, desistir do que acredita, ignorar que sente algo além do que devia. Não devia doer desse jeito enquanto seu corpo colide ao encontro do meu. Não devia existir barreiras para o nós, quando o que nos resto é 'eu' e 'você'. Não devia ter diferença naquilo que achamos que somos iguais. Ou preferimos achar, porque já é impossível determinar o certo e o errado.

Pesos, contrapesos, medidas.

Você pesa vinte quilos a mais que eu, mede quinze centímetros a mais, com massa muscular nove por cento maior que a minha. Em compensação, tirei vinte 'outstading' a mais que você em Hogwarts, combati vinte e cinco crenças estúpidas que você não quis e me apaixonei oito dias mais rápido. Mas isso não importa. Não existe balança, nem a deusa _Justitia_. É eu e você. O peso é o que não devemos. E o contrapeso é o que somos. A medida é apenas um detalhe.

Uma libra, trinta sicles, vinte mil galeões de ouro.

Às vezes, quando vou te ver na sua suntuosa casa da vila escocesa bruxa, tenho pouco mais do que uma libra e trinta sicles no bolso. Não acho necessário andar com dinheiro, se o banco já pode guardá-lo por mim. Época de crise? Foda-se. E suas capas custam pouco mais que vinte mil. Desenhados para você, de preto, lã, veludo e cetim. Não é qualquer preto ou qualquer tecido; é o preto para Malfoy, desenhado por um artesão, tecidos dignos para um Malfoy. É estranho ver que o mundo dá tantas voltas e o dinheiro continua a classificar nobres e plebeus. Só não existe uma coroa explícita, mas uma vasta imensidão de majestades.

Homem, mulher, amante.

_Homo sapiens_, a espécie. Homem mulher, a divisão. Não existe vírgulas entre os dois, apenas um milhão de anos de diferenças. Desde a subjugação e tirania, até à diferença de salários. A concubina virou amante. E a amante sempre será vagabunda. E o amante? Será garanhão. O mundo dá voltas, verdade, só que as verdades universais ficam presas. E a Terra é muito menor do que isso.

Verdades, mentiras, real.

Nesse jogo de mentir que se ama e afirmar mentirosamente que se odeia, não sei o que acontece entre nós. É um devaneio, uma contradição. Seus braços agora me enlaçam por trás, e consigo apoiar o pescoço na curva do seu bíceps, ainda que meu rosto padeça no travesseiro frio. Seu hálito traz uma sensação engraçada nos meus cabelos. Sei que você não dorme, porque não confia em mim com uma varinha.

Não te culpo, não confio em você também. Sua pele suada contra a minha me deixa quente, ainda que suas mãos permaneçam sempre frias. Giro o corpo para te olhar e seus olhos sempre nublados estão mais claros. Uma fresta de sol raro da Escócia penetra pela fresta da persiana branca e suas íris ganham uma tonalidade quase azul, como uma pincelada errante em um quadro monocromático.

Deslizo a mão pelo seu rosto e sinto o vestígio da barba que irá nascer amanhã pinicar a ponta de meus dedos. Seus lábios sorriem de lado para mim, ainda que seus olhos estejam direcionados para qualquer foco que não encontrem os meus. Aproximo meu corpo e ouço as vibrações de seu cérebro trabalharem, tentando desvendar a minha proximidade.

Seus lábios encontram os meus de novo e dessa vez as suas mãos puxam meu cabelo devagar. Não dói do jeito ruim. Nunca do jeito ruim. É daquela dor que deixa saudade, um vestígio de vontade... Eu não entendo. Não quero entender.

Visto as minhas roupas contra-gosto e você ri para mim, como se divertisse às minhas custas. Você levanta com sua roupa de baixo e me sinto corar, porque já te desejo e sei que você não quer.

'Eu te uso, Granger,' você diz e dessa vez dói do jeito ruim.

'Eu também te uso, Malfoy,' respondo com a voz entrecortada, porque não sei mentir como ele.

Seus lábios colam nos meus de novo, e quando as dores se misturam, as lágrimas que contive o dia todo escorrem entre nós. Entre a sua palidez e meu rubor, os sentimentos se engalfinham, estranhando-se, chocando-se, machucando-se. O seu abraço se torna mais forte e quando vejo meus pés já não tocam o chão, nem minhas costas o ar; é a pressão dos lençóis amarrotados contra a minha blusa que ele já abriu e as suas mãos, sempre suas mãos, trazendo arrepios por toda sua frieza.

Sol, chuva, arco-íris.

A primeira vez que dormi com Malfoy chovia torrencialmente. Devia ser um presságio daquilo que estava errado. Não foi nada bonito nem devagar. Tinha tensão demais, fogo demais e frustração demais. Foi bem ali, em cima do barzinho que a sua esposa Astoria fazia questão de manter. Um trovão rugiu nos céus quando ele sussurrou o nome _dela_. E eu pensava nele, mas disse o nome de Ron bem alto, arranhando suas costas.

Pensei que ele ia me agredir. Mas ele não disse nada, ele sabia que era errado. Ajeitei a saia, fechei a blusa e desaparatei, jurando que nunca mais voltaria lá. E na semana seguinte, com um sol desgraçado, com as roupas coladas de suor, Malfoy e eu quase destruímos o tampo da cozinha elegante.

Nada havia de colorido. Nada. Ele tinha olhos cinza, rosto branco, cabelos loiros e usava preto. Ou um acessório verde, marca da nossa diferença. Agora minha cabeça está em seu peito. Escuto seu coração bater frenético e sei que seu rosto não quer mostrar nada disso.

'Preciso ir embora.'

'Até semana que vem.'

Nenhum dos dois levanta. Reiteramos nossas mentiras. Os seus lábios tocam minha testa e você diz que me ama na sua linguagem corporal, quando me ajuda em silêncio com o casaco. De costas, com a bolsa nos ombros, digo que te amo quando aperto sua mão, ao terminar de ajeitar meu casaco.

"Na mesma hora?"

"No mesmo lugar."

Fim

A você, caro leitor, cabe o papel de julgar se essa fanfic é digna ou não de um review.


End file.
